Undertale: The Missing Goats OLD Unfinished Fanfic, might be rebooted
by ZGUFanfics
Summary: Frisk, the human Child, hears that Asgore and Toriel are not the only Goats. and he decides to go to search them, will it go right? Lets find out together!
1. Chapter 1

Undertale: The Missing Goats

Chapter 1

Ahh. Monsters have returned to the Surface, because a human Child named Frisk restored peace between the two races. They have rebuilt their homes, and even created commercial business, but the best one in everyone's opinion was Papyrus's Pasta Place.

Papyrus: FRISK, WHAT DO YOU WANT THIS TIME?

Papyrus: HUH? KETCHUP RAVIOLI?

Papyrus: SANS! WHERE IS THE KETCHUP?!

Sans: heh…. I lost it…..

Papyrus: UGH! HAVE CHEESE RAVIOLIS INSTEAD, ENJOY YOUR MEAL!

Every monster eats here, doesn't matter what "monster specie" goes here, everyone is accepted, even Toriel eats here. Burgerpants (a substitution cooker) and Mettaton(dancer in holydays) work here too.

(Frisk sits in one of the chairs of the table where Toriel and Asgore are waiting for him)

Toriel: Frisk, I'm impressed you've ordered your food by yourself, im so proud of you.

Toriel: Ehhh…

Asgore: Did you know that me and Toriel aren't just the only goats in existence?

Toriel: Honey, I don't want to talk about that in front of the child.

Asgore: I thought it could be an interest story to tell Frisk.

Toriel: But Frisk is still a child.

Asgore: It doesn't look that inappropriate, because Frisk is growing up. He's like 10 years old now.

Toriel: sigh, Frisk, This is why we are the only two goats alive.

 _Long time ago, we were a village, we were like 90 goats, in just one town. Unluckily a tornado destroyed everything from our village, almost nobody survived. Luckily, we were in another place because of the vacation holydays we planned one week before, so only Me and Asgore survived that tragedy._

Toriel: Interesting story, huh?

 _(Toriel's phone starts to ring)_

Toriel: Hello? The Queen Speaks Here…..

Toriel: Huh?

 _(Toriel closes her phone)_

Toriel: Frisk, we have to go, I had to let Sans and Papyrus to take care of you if you feel alone.

Sans: welp, luckily its closing time.

Sans: hey bro, let's take frisk to our home

Papyrus: FINE.

 _(They walk to the house)_

 **Chapter End.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Zuriel

Toriel: Huh, why did you call us to come here?  
Stranger: we've found information another goat from OUR village.  
Asgore: Really?  
Stranger: Your majesty, im serious.  
Toriel: Can't wait to tell Frisk!  
Stranger: NO! DON'T TELL ANYONE!  
Asgore: Why?  
Stranger: because we don't know if he's alive yet.  
(Back in Sans and Papyrus's house)  
Papyrus: OHHH METTATON'S SHOW! FRISK!, SANS! COME OVER HERE YOU TWO!  
Sans: huh?  
MTT: OHHH YES! WELCOME TO THE SPECIAL EDITION, OF THE UNDERGROUND'S FAVORITE QUIZ SHOW!  
MTT: THIS TIME, WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST, GIVE AN APPLAUSE TO ZURIEL!  
Sans: that name sounds…. uhhhh. quite familiar.  
Papyrus: SHUT UP SANS!  
(20 questions later (Zuriel answered all of them right))  
MTT: WOW! IM IMPRESSED FOLKS! ZURIEL IS TOO GOOD AT THIS GAME!  
MTT: BUT HERE IS A HARD ONE!  
MTT: WHAT IS THE TRUE MEANING OF THE DELTA RUNE?  
Gerson (Watching on an old TV): Ha! I think he will never answer right. Wa ha ha!  
Zuriel: It was originally the symbol of goat village, it tells about an angel SAVING the underground  
(The audience gasps)  
MTT: ZURIEL WON A MILLION MTTDOLLARS! NICE JOB!  
MTT: WELL….. GOTTA GO! SEE YOU IN NEXT TIME, DARLINGS!  
Sans: wow, that zuriel is really good at quiz shows  
Sans: welp, gotta go to grillby's, frisk, i'll let you with the cinnamon roll (papyrus)  
(Sans closes the door)  
(Eventually, Toriel and Asgore came to the house, since they knew that the restaurant was closed)  
Papyrus: OH! SO YOU TWO ARE BACK! HUH! THE QUEEN AND KING ARRIVE!  
Toriel: It was so friendly of you to take care of Frisk, but where is Sans?  
Papyrus: HE'S AT GRILLBY'S.  
Toriel: Oh.  
Papyrus: OH! YOU TWO MISSED MTT'S SHOW! A MONSTER NAMED ZURIEL WON THE GAME!  
Toriel: Z-Zuriel? Ehhh…. Good luck for him.  
Toriel (whispering): (Wait, is he still alive?)  
Asgore (whispering): (I thought he was dead)  
Toriel (whispering): (Well I hope he is the person we are looking for)  
Toriel: Anyways, Asgore and I have to talk….. privately….. we are gonna be at….. the kitchen. Just knock the door if you need something.  
(1 hour later, and Toriel and Asgore are finished talking, but they decide to dance a piece of tango)  
(Frisk goes to the exit door)  
Sans: sorry kiddo, i can't let you out.  
(Frisk gives sans a bottle of ketchup)  
Sans: thanks kiddo  
Sans: …  
Sans: ZzZzZzZz  
(Sans is sleeping just like a baby with his milk, how adorable.)  
(Frisk does a fake attack)  
Sans: heh, didja really think you would be able to- huh where did he go?  
PAPYRUS: OH NO! FRISK ESCAPED! NOW WE HAVE TO FOLLOW HIM!  
Sans: cmon bro, lets go.  
(So Frisk decided to follow his instints…)

TO BE CONTIUNED...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Sans: i think that we lost him  
Papyrus: ARE YOU SERIOUS? SANS.  
Sans: welp, im giving u-  
?: NOT SO FAST! DUMMIES!  
Sans: oh hey dum, its easy to recognize you  
Mad dummy: WHAT? WHAAAT?  
PAPYRUS: WE'RE LOOKING FOR FREESK.. DID YOU SAW HIM DID YOU SA-!¡1¡1¡1  
Mad dummy: OF COURSE I DID YOU DUMMIES  
Mad dummy: I SAW THAT PEST OVER THAT PATH IN THE WOODS, YOU ARE GOING THE WRONG WAY  
Mad dummy: ….. FORGET I SAID ANYTHI-  
(But sans and PAPYRUS already left…)  
Sans: its so dark in here  
PAPYRUS: I JUST HOPE FRISK IS NOT IN DANGER  
Sans: cmon brother  
(A dark shadow appears…)  
PAPYRUS: OH NO! I SEE SOMETHING!  
Sans: uhhhh… bro…. can I borrow your phone…. mine's out of battery  
PAPYRUS: FINE!  
Sans: tori! tori! answer! Frisk is in danger  
(Meanwhile at the kichen, Toriel is in the arms of her husband dancing a tango piece)  
Toriel: Asgore….. you…..  
Asgore: Yes… my queen?  
Toriel: You know how to make a lady happy…  
Asgore: Heh.  
(Death by glamour sounds on the phone)  
Toriel: Sans is calling!  
Asgore: Your…. ringtone…. Now I get it.  
Asgore: You've cheated on me with Mettaton.  
Toriel: (Picks up the phone) Hello?  
Sans: frisk is on danger blablablablablablah  
Toriel: How'd you know that?  
Papyrus: WE SAW A SHADOW OF ANOTHER MONSTER!  
Toriel: How does it look like  
Sans: it looks like you…. But as a teen…  
Toriel: Asgore!, Asgore!  
Asgore: If you're going to leave that robot, then I forgive yo-  
Toriel: Frisk found Zuriel!  
Asgore: Really?  
Toriel: We have to protect Frisk from him, because he is kind of aggressive to strangers  
Asgore: Fine  
(Meanwhile)  
? : Why are you here…. Who are you…. Where did you come from…..  
? : Wait. You are a human. I know about your village…  
? : YOUR PARENTS WERE THE ONES WHO KILLED MY BEST FRIEND IN THE MONSTER-HUMAN WAR!  
? : I HAVE TO VENGE HIM….  
? : AND I'M GONNA VENGE HIM!  
(Battle starts, a metal remix of heartache fills the room)  
(? is using fire magic)  
Sans: wow, frisk is good at dodging, just like I taught him.  
Papyrus: I THINK FRISK NEEDS HELP  
(They both join the battle)  
Papyrus: CAN YOU HANDLE MY BLUE ATTACK?  
? : But can you handle Fire magic?  
(Toriel and Asgore show up)  
Toriel: STOP THE BATTLE!  
? : Wait, I know this voice, is that you, Tori, my old friend?  
Toriel: Yes, Zuriel, I am your old friend.  
Asgore: Remember me from the tea party?  
Zuriel: Yes.  
Sans: oh god. the goat pals are going to be reunited, GOAT to believe in magic.  
PAPYRUS: SHUT UP AND LET ZURIEL STABLISH PEACE  
(At the castle)  
Zuriel: Heh. I missed you two, goat pals.  
Toriel: I remember when we played GOATopoly for the first time.  
(1 minute of silence because I don't know what to put here lol)  
Zuriel: So, how is your relationship going? I cant wait to meet your son, Asriel!  
Toriel: We are broken up, And our son, Asriel… He passed away, He was killed by the humans…  
Zuriel: Oh, but why are you two broken up?  
Asgore: She cheated on me with Mettaton. How sad.  
Zuriel: Calm down, Gorey, You are still a great king  
Toriel: I still don't get it, All of this because of a ringtone  
Asgore: (kinda angry) That's a common excuse.  
Zuriel: I still don't get how someone could have a crush on Mettaton, he's just a calculator  
(Alphys appears with a portal using a portal gun)  
Alphys: You should've seen his EX form- I mean  
Alphys: Hello! I am Alphys, The one who builded Mettaton, what is your name?  
Zuriel: I am Zuriel, A goat just like Toriel and Asgore  
Alphys: …. I'm late! I have to keep writing my Video Game Fanfiction… See you later Zuri.. eh…  
(Alphys disappears by the Portal Gun)  
Zuriel: A videogame fanfiction? Who writes these things? Oh she's gone, well, She looked nice.  
Toriel: She's just our Royal Scientist, you need to meet everybody!  
Zuriel: How?  
Asgore: I have an idea, what about a "Meeting Party"  
Toriel: (Sarcasm) Such an original name!  
Zuriel: Great idea!  
(At the meeting party)  
Toriel: First, we are gonna introduce you to two brothers, Sans and Papyrus  
Papyrus: WOWIE! I AM MEETING A MILLIONAIRE CLONE OF ASGORE!  
Sans: the name's sans, and this tall skeleton is papyrus.  
Papyrus: AND WE, WITH THE HELP OF THE KING AND THE QUEEN, WE ARE GONNA INTRODUCE YOU TO THE REST OF THE UNDERGROUND:  
(One meeting party later)  
Zuriel: Wow, did not knew that the underground had that amount of people! I even want to live here  
Asgore and Toriel: And what happened to our village?  
Zuriel: It's still there! About 3 families survived the Tornado. They ran away.  
Asgore: How they are still alive?  
Zuriel: Dr. WD Gaster founded a way to multiply the residents  
Toriel: How?  
Zuriel: I don't know, I may be a nerd but I'm not Alphys  
(Everyone starts laughing)  
Chapter End.


End file.
